


It's Always Better When We're Together

by ApathyPrism



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApathyPrism/pseuds/ApathyPrism
Summary: Simmons can't deal with losing Grif after the latter leaves the group. He finds comfort in memories.





	It's Always Better When We're Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EliSenppai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliSenppai/gifts).



> dedicated to my boyfriend who still hasn't watched like majority of rvb??  
> also i am NOT happy with this but take it anyways

_"Hey, wake up."_  
_His voice was at a moderate tone, although attempted to be kept at a lower volume. The attention of his sergeant was not hard to catch, and he wasn't up to explaining anything._  
_He reached a hand out - and he shook the sleeping body reluctantly, gently, trying not to rattle the creaky bed too much._  
_"Dex, c'mon. I don't want to baby you."_  
_The larger man huffed, to turn around and stare directly into visor of the other's helmet._  
_"C'mon, Rich, five more minutes." He pouted, groggily, "You can even join me."_  
_Simmons sighed and moved his hand to gently flick his teammate on the nose._  
_The soldier giggled and grabbed his friend -if you could even call him that-'s hand and tugged, pulling the other into his bunk and wrapping his arm around him. "Wait- my helmet is gonna-" Simmons yelped, before he groaned. Grif didn't seem to care, he spooned the taller man and seemed to almost purr._  
_Simmons eventually gave up struggling. He went limp and wrapped his arms around Grif, resting his helmet's chin on the other's head._  
_"See, isn't this so much better?"_  
_"Yeah, sure.."_  
_"Heh. Kiss ass."_  
_Simmons ruffled Grif's hair and laughed. "Shut up, dumb ass."_

_•••_

He blinked away tears.  
"Are you okay there, Simmons?"  
The colonel stood beside his long time team member, side glancing at him. "I know, this must be a lot for you. He always seemed to favor you."  
"Sorry, sir." He chuckled and turned back to the back of the retired friend in the distance, growing smaller and smaller. "It's just.. He.. We.. I thought we had something. But.. I guess he quit."  
Donut came up, placing a hand on Simmons' shoulder. "Hey, you got us. We're never leaving you!"  
_But that's not the point. I want him more than anything._  
"..I know, man. I know."

_•••_

_"You know, I think I care more about you than food."_  
_"What? I thought that was impossible."_  
 _"Hmm. Actually, I processed it and I changed my mind."_  
 _"You know, fuck you."_  
 _Grif turns towards his maroon armored friend, seemingly staring at him. His armor happened to be on, and his face was covered with the visor of his helmet._  
 _"What the fuck?"_  
 _"I was wiggling my eyebrows."_  
 _"Oh, real smart, you ass."_  
 _They both start chuckling, which erupts into laughter, before they heard a gruff sounding grunt break the noise. Both turned around, terrified, before they grew somewhat frustrated and slightly angered._  
 _A pink armored soldier stood behind them, waving._  
 _"Guys! Stop your one on one sweet nothings on this roof, Sarge wants you both - on the double!"_  
 _They shared a glance through their visors and ran to the stairs._  
 _Sarge stood at the bottom, looking at the ceiling._  
 _"Yes sir!" Simmons called out, saluting._  
 _"Simmons... Donut... Grif... You three.. You three are a bunch goodfornothing dirtbags! But, regardless, you're red. So, I must let you in on my plans to end this war!"_  
 _Grif rolled his eyes, before tuning his helmet radio off. Donut beamed, bouncing with excitement. Simmons looked on in need, staring relentlessly into his sergeant's eyes._

_•••_

Simmons looked on in need, staring relentlessly into the cold void of the wall. Hoping that maybe if he stared hard enough, he would come back. That everything would become okay. Before he knew it though, the doors swung open, and Temple walked out, followed by Loco and someone else.  
"Howdy everyone!"  
Simmons flinched, but he continued to sit, facing the wall. He didn't want to see that asshole's face again. He already knew their fate.  
"Oh? Is someone getting a little depressed? Well, we certainly can't have that."  
"Shut the fuck up," Simmons grumbled, turning his head slightly to glare - only to widen his eyes in shock at the sight of Grif, standing behind Temple, real, alive, in the flesh.  
"Grif?" He weakly called out, only to have the other soldier turn away. His chest ached. He wanted so badly to run into his arms, to cry - but Grif was escorted to the cell next to his.  
He couldn't even look up again.  
The dismissal from Grif turning away hurt. Perhaps not a lot, but a single crack on a glass can still never be the same.  
After what seemed like forever of silence, Grif finally shakily brought a hand to the bars of the cell, in between his and Simmons'.  
"Richard?" He choked out, tears welling up at the corners of his eyes. Simmons had to turn up at the call of his first name, surprised he didn't use a nickname instead. They always used nicknames. He pushed himself up, tears threatening to fall.  
"Dexter." He replied, slowly moving to the bars, intertwining his fingers with Grif through bars. "God, I fucking missed you."  
Grif couldn't respond - tears rolled down his face and he broke out in sobs.

  
"Hey, hey, it's okay. Why are we here, Grif?"

  
He froze. Then looked up, smiling.

  
"It's one of life's greatest mysteries, isn't it?"

"Why _are_ we here?"


End file.
